nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Bowser/quotes
List of quotes made by Bowser. From the games *"But... But I'm Bowser! I'm grade-A, 100% prime-cut final boss! I'm going to take over the world any day now! No way am I helping Mario! He's always trashing my awesome plans." *"Mario always defeats me... This time I became invincible and I STILL couldn't beat him!" *"Fungah! Foiled again!!" From the cartoons *"The courage beyond compare, the bravery beyond description, I praise this great hero, the superior fiend... me." *"If I didn't deserve this, I wouldn't give it to me." *"No one asks for a trap faster than a plumber!" *"OK, that does it! You're all gonna be Koopatized!" *"There'll be other crooked races, and other ways to cheat!" *"Don't question my orders, you rotten rodent! Just do it!" *"Stop wisecracking, mushroom, or I'll turn you into soap!" *"Fool! Those pinhead plumbers are bound to try to rescue Princess Toadstool, and I intend to capture them before they do." *"Koopa Sez, everybody go to the Dome Castle, and get Mario and Luigi, and bring them to me!" *"Are my dinosaurs in for a treat! Kinda high in cholesterol, but I'm sure they can handle it!" *"Have a Merry Cave Christmas, bone brain! Remember, 'Oogtar' spelled backwards is 'rat goo'!" *"Mouser, read those phony charges me and you cooked up!" *"I had so much fun as your crooked judge I decided to become your cruel warden!" *"Ohh, I hate it when my tootsie-wootsies get wet!" *"Eight Egg Scoopa Koopas coming up! Cook 'em good! No one likes runny eggs, dinobrain!" *"Hey, don't forget the special Scoopa Sauce. A little scoop'll do ya, haha!" *"Shake it up! Time is money!" *"How can I plunder your kingdom if I don't get my beauty rest!?" *"Top this, turkey-mouth!" *"Hey, what are you staring at? Haven't you ever seen a reptile ready to conquer the world?" *"It's not neat stuff, you nincomkoop! It's the same trash we had before! Now get rid of it! And this time, see that it doesn't come back!" *"Quiet, Koopalings! I'm the king here! I'll decide what land we're gonna take over!" *"It's a dirty job, but somebody gets to do it!" *"Kooky, what are you doing? I'm your dear old King Dad!" *"I'll get you for this, Mario!" *"Knock it off, knuckleheads! I'm not doing exercises; I'm having a temper tantrum!" *"Clams, coins, old socks, we're given' em away!" *"You will grow up to be sneaky, two-faced, cheating illiterates, just like your dad!" *"If I want something, I'll just take it!" *"I wouldn't do that, plunger-face, not if you want to see your precious princess again!" *"Now you'll see why I modestly call myself a genius." *"That's a cruel, rotten, disgusting idea - and I love it!" *"Hey! Who's been foolin' with my wands?" *"I'd love to save you, kids, but I just remembered I have a tail-styling appointment in another warp zone!" *"Costumed plumbers at your service, ma'am! We make plumbing a party!" *"Keep your crown on! You want people to think I'm marrying a nag?" *"Fire a warning shot! ...On second thought, blow the plumber-boys and the Princess right off the boat!" *"Well, two can play at that game! And I know how to cheat." *"These fireballs are fantastic! Think of the destruction; think of the wreckage; think of how much this'll lower my heating bill!" *"These are not disguises! I am Bowser Koopa! King Koopa to you!" *"Boy, have I got Mighty Plumber conned! I wonder what I'll buy with all those gold coins? An ocean liner? A Koopa DeVille?" *"All right, come and get your burgers! And eat fast. We're gonna celebrate the capture of those faucet freaks, by letting me win a baseball game!" *"This is easier than talkin' Kootie Pie into a shopping spree!" *"That's a lie! I don't need a potion to be nice! And I'll pound anyone who says I do into mush!" From the comics *"I should never have quit my day job!" *"I wonder if I can put Lemmy up for adoption?" *"My ol' pop used to say in situations like this - 'Son, when you put your mind to it, there's no problem big enough to run away from'!" Category: Quotes Category:Mario quotes